


Keeping Busy

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, fem ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's had a long, exhausting day at work, but no one is more eager for him to get home than Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Busy

_Just a few more hours, just a few more hours…_

Ren chanted this to herself as she scrubbed the bathtub clean with the over-used scrubbing brush.  Her knees ached from pressing against the wood floor for so long and her shirt was damp with water that splashed onto her as she cleaned; however, she hardly noticed, for there was a much more persistent and _throbbing_ sensation that kept her mind preoccupied.

When Ren woke up that morning, her day started as it normally would.  She roused Aoba from his deep sleep, hurrying him off to work with a quick peck on his cheek before beginning breakfast for she and Tae-san.  Every thing was fine, nothing out of the ordinary; that held true until she stepped into the shower and allowed her body to relax under the steaming water.

“ _Haah…why am I so…”_

Warmth reached outward from her groin, engulfing her body in a deep heat that sent chills down her spine.  Leaning against the wall, she spread her legs slightly as her right hand reached down to touch herself; the response was automatic – a shock wave of electricity shot through her when her fingers rubbed against herself and she tilted her head back against the tile of the shower wall.  

“ _Ngh….Aoba…”_ she moaned under her breath so her words would not echo, alerting Granny to her intimate solo session.

Her fingers circled her sensitive clit, dipped down to feel her slick, wet insides, then back up to use her natural fluid to ease her motions.  When she found the hot spot on her clitoris, she focused on rubbing that area over and over, hitting peaks of pleasure before losing the spot and coming back down.  Up, down, up down – it was never-ending.  Every time she felt close to finishing, her orgasm would deflate and she’d be back to square one.

It wasn’t enough, she needed more; more touching, more heat, more…Aoba.  When she realized she wouldn’t reach orgasm by herself, she quickly finished her shower and stepped out, allowing her hair to air dry after she got dressed.  Even with her failed attempt to pleasure herself, the heat inside her never faded, and thus the countdown to Aoba’s return began.

* * *

 

“ _Ah…another busy day.  I hope Granny’s not mad I’m home so late”._

Aoba dragged his feet along the ground lazily as he made his way to the front door, gripping the handle with little effort before sliding it open.

“ _Granny, Ren, I’m home!”_

_“It’s about time.  You missed dinner.”_

_“Whaaat?  Agh…are there any leftovers?”_

_“Lucky for you, yes.  Ren saved a bowl for you.”_

_That’s just like her, I’ll have to thank her,_ he thought to himself as he shed his shoes and heated up the bowl of noodles that had been waiting for him in the fridge, taking it with him upstairs so he could eat and catch up with Ren.

“ _Ren~”_

_“Aoba!”_

Ren moved like lightning; one moment she was on the bed, the next she had her arms tightly wrapped around Aoba’s waist, pulling him in to a tight hug.

“ _Ren!  W-wait!  You’re going to make me drop the noodles!”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m just…so happy you’re home.”_

Before he could speak, Ren’s soft lips were on his and were hungrily nipping and licking at his bottom, begging to entry.  Aoba’s mouth opened and was assaulted by her tongue’s onslought, and the midst of their heated kiss he managed to safely set down his dinner and close the door behind them.  Ren’s hands were all over him, stripping him of his clothes, running through his hair, and working at his groin to get him fully erect.

“ _S-slow down!_

“ _I can’t.  I’m sorry, but Aoba, please I’ve been so…needy today.  I_ _want you so bad,”_ grabbing one of Aoba’s hands, she forced it past the hem of her pants and into her underwear, guiding his fingers to feel the slick wetness that oozed from her and onto her cotton panties.  A pulse jolted straight to Aoba’s cock when he felt his fingers grow slimy and wet upon feeling his lover’s lust, and immediately his hunger and exhaustion from before was forgotten.

“ _Ren…”_

_“Haah, Aoba!”_

With renewed enthusiasm, Aoba and Ren resumed their passionate kiss, except now Aoba’s hand proceeded to rub at her entrance while his other crept up her shirt to tease her nipples and breasts.  They stumbled their way to the bed and Ren immediately took charge, pushing Aoba down and ripping her clothes off, waiting idly by as Aoba did the same.  He sat up against the wall, cock hard and ready to receive, and Ren eagerly climbed into his lap.  As she busied herself with positioning him at her entrance, her bare breasts dangled in his face like candy, and Aoba could hardly resist taking one breast in each hand while his mouth engulfed her nipple.  He greedily sucked and bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to get her attention.  Ren moaned quietly with her bottom lip between her teeth and as payback, she rubbed the smooth head of his dick along the cleft of her vagina, wetting it with her juices that dripped from her as her arousal grew.

Aoba pulled back then so he could watch her use him to her heart’s content, and when she finally lowered her hips and he began to penetrate her hot insides, his fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips from the intense warmth that surrounded him.

“ _Haah, Ren!”_

_“Shhh, Aoba…we can’t let Granny hear.  Ahh…”_

Finally, after hours of waiting, Ren was going to get what she wanted – Aoba felt so good inside her, he fit perfectly to her soft insides like the final piece to the puzzle that was her desire.  She started by grinding on his hard cock, allowing him to feel every detail of her body that was so desperately hungry for him and him alone.  She panted heavily each time he rubbed against her just the right way, and likewise he moaned in return through clenched teeth to try and stifle the sounds that wanted to burst forth from his throat.

When she tired of that, she adjusted her legs on the bed to give her a better position to move _,_ then slowly raised her hips off him, dragging out the movement so she could feel every inch of him right up to the head, then dragged herself back down.  The motion was so antagonizing, Aoba just wanted to grab her and fuck her mindless, but he knew this was something she had been waiting for all day, he could tell from the desperation in her face as she relished every feeling his body gave her. 

“ _Ren…”_ he whispered, his hazel eyes making contact with glazed-over yellow ones.

As if hearing her name flipped a switch, she slammed her hips down onto his lap, taking him in all at once – with both hands on his shoulders, Ren proceeded to aggressively ride his cock, panting all the while and holding back hot moans that hung at the back of her throat.  Aoba was on the verge of screaming from the waves of pleasure that coursed through him and when he grew too loud, Ren clasped a sweaty palm over his mouth and pulled him in to her chest, holding him close to her while she rode him.

“ _Ren!  I-I can’t hold out!  I’m gonna…haah, haaah!”_

_“Ngh!  Aoba!”_

Drool seeped from Aoba’s mouth and onto Ren’s hand, but neither of them card; they were too enraptured by the rising heat of their orgasm that had been gradually building until finally…

“ _Ah!  Ren!”_

One last push and Aoba was sent over the edge, cumming into his girlfriend and filling her with thick strings of semen that clung to her insides and rubbed against him as she continued to ride him through his orgasm.  In the midst of his peak, Ren eventually stopped and leaned back to rub herself; within no time, her muscles tightened and she clenched her teeth as the knot that had been tightening inside her all throughout the day finally came undone.

Ren collapsed into her lover, and he lazily held her to him while their breaths filled the silence in their bedroom.

“ _Sorry I was_ _home so late,”_

 _“It’s fine,”_ Ren half-giggled as she nuzzled her nose against Aoba’s sweaty skin, “ _you’re here now.”_

_“Ah…I’m so tired, I’m not even hungry anymore.”_

_“You should eat, though, Granny will get suspicious if the bowl is full.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right.”_

They gently kissed each other then pulled apart, Ren grimacing as Aoba’s gooey fluid dripped from her while he blushed from the sight of it falling onto his semi-flaccid cock.

They quickly dressed and Ren left for the bathroom to clean herself up, leaving Aoba to indulge in his lukewarm dinner.  As he cooled down, his hunger from before came back with a roar and the low grumble that emanated from his stomach rang through the bedroom, making him even more grateful that Ren had saved him some leftovers.

“ _I really need to thank her, now.”_

While he scarfed down the noodles, Ren had returned and settled into the bed with the computer nearby so they could watch a movie before sleeping.  However, Aoba had other plans, and when he finished his meal he set the bowl of noodles aside and wiped his lips clean, preparing to indulge in his dessert.

“ _Ren, I want to thank you for saving me some dinner – take off your pants”._


End file.
